prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure (Sega Pico game)
is a game for the Sega PicoWikipedia: Sega Pico Sega Retro: Pico kids' computer. It was released on June 26th, 2004. Aimed at young children aged 3-5, the game does not have a story mode, and very little text. The various mini-games are also short and fairly simple. Pages The front page allows selecting between "easy" and "difficult" modes. Page 1 - * Shooting at the lacrosse goal with Nagisa * Putting hiragana together in a beaker to spell words with Honoka * Card-matching memory game Page 2 - * Dressing up Nagisa * Dressing up Honoka * Selecting placement and location, then taking a photo * Viewing the photo album * Transform into Pretty Cure Page 3 - * Use the basic Precure Cards (Queen, Omp, Palp, Nelp, Shikalp) to interact with Mepple in Card Commune form * Same for Mipple * Playing notes on the piano with Mipple * Playing the drums with Mepple * Dancing rhythm game with Mepple Page 4 - * Play a series of mini-games: ** Guide Nagisa through the town's streets to find Mepple ** Jump over obstacles while running to Mepple ** Back on the town map, find Honoka, then transform into Pretty Cure ** Find the Zakenna on the town map ** Guide Cure Black to Cure White so they can defeat the Zakenna with Marble Screw * Play just the running & jumping mini-game * Play just the Zakenna dodging mini-game Page 5 - * Select drawing tools and colors on the page, then use the pen on the drawing surface ** Stamps and twinkling hearts and stars can be used too ** Or choose one of the premade pictures to color External links Bandai catalog entry Sega Retro page References Gallery FwPC Pico game storyware.jpg|Storyware FwPC Pico game front page.png|Front page on screen FwPC Pico game page 1.png|Page 1 FwPC Pico game page 1 lacrosse.png|Page 1: Lacrosse shooting FwPC Pico game page 1 hiragana.png|Page 1: Mixing hiragana FwPC Pico game page 1 matching.png|Page 1: Matching cards FwPC Pico game page 2.png|Page 2 FwPC Pico game page 2 Nagisa.png|Page 2: Dressing up Nagisa FwPC Pico game page 2 Honoka.png|Page 2: Dressing up Honoka FwPC Pico game page 2 photo.png|Page 2: Taking a photo FwPC Pico game page 2 album.png|Page 2: Photo album FwPC Pico game page 2 transformed.png|Page 2: After transforming FwPC Pico game page 3 Card Commune Mepple.png|Page 3: Card Commune Mepple FwPC Pico game page 3 Card Commune Mipple.png|Page 3: Putting Card Commune Mipple to sleep FwPC Pico game page 3 piano.png|Page 3: Playing the piano FwPC Pico game page 3 drums.png|Page 3: Playing the drums FwPC Pico game page 3 dancing.png|Page 3: Dancing rhythm game FwPC Pico game page 4.png|Page 4 FwPC Pico game page 4 town map.png|Page 4: Finding Mepple on the town map FwPC Pico game page 4 jumping.png|Page 4: Jumping over obstacles FwPC Pico game page 4 Zakenna.png|Page 4: Dodging the Zakenna's beams FwPC Pico game page 5 drawing.png|Page 5: Drawing FwPC Pico game page 5 coloring.png|Page 5: Coloring FwPC Pico game failed.png|Failed at one of the mini-games FwPC Pico game success.png|Succeeded at one of the mini-games FwPC Pico game henshin.png|Transforming into Pretty Cure FwPC Pico game box rear.png|Box rear Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure